1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of safety covers for electrical outlets and, more specifically, to an outlet cover for electrical outlets which prevents unintentional disconnection of an electrical plug from an electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is aggravating to the user of an electrical appliance, such as a vacuum cleaner, to have the power thereto be interrupted during use because the plug has either become loosened or dislodged from the outlet due to various tensions being placed on the power cord.
Other related problems are that electrical plugs occasionally do not fit tightly into electrical outlet receptacles or the prongs become bent, causing frequent disengagement of power to electrically powered devices when the plug loosens from the outlet. Further problematic with loose fitting plugs, particularly where the cord is lengthy or an extension cord is being used, is that the cord can become electrically disconnected from the receptacle simply by the weight of the cord.
Numerous power cord retaining devices have been configured in an attempt to solve the aforementioned problems, but all are not without problems of their own. For example, some power cord retaining devices are large and bulky, creating an obstacle that persons, particularly children, could inadvertently engage when passing or playing near such devices. And, of course, bulky retaining devices are generally unaesthetic, without designer form or style, and thus often not desirable for in-home use.
Another problem is that electrical outlets are oftentimes locate behind furniture or appliances and, in such cases, bulky power cord securing devices may also interfere with placement of furniture and appliances.
Additionally, many known cord securing devices have complex attachment mechanisms which are not well suited for quick and easy attachment and removal of a power cord, particularly when accessibility to the device is limited, for example when located behind furniture, or when an adult has limited dexterity. For convenience, it is also desirable that the cord securing device remain mounted at the outlet whether or not the device is being used.
A further problem is that some cord securing devices have a complex configuration which increases the cost of the devices and/or have removable parts which could inadvertently become lost rendering such devices useless.
Furthermore, many known cord securing devices are not weatherproof and, therefore, their use is restricted to the interior of a building, leaving unresolved the ability to secure power cords to outdoor electrical outlets.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art of continued improvement of power cord retaining devices in the form of an outlet cover which maintains position of a power cord to an electrical plug despite tensions being placed on the power cord such that power is not interrupted to the power cord. Also needed in the art is for a power cord retaining device having a non-bulky, low profile structure such that it does not interfere with furniture placement and can be configured in aesthetically appealing designs suitable for interior use. Moreover, there is needed in the art for a power cord retaining device to which a power cord can be quickly and simply secured and removed as desired. Further there is a need in the art for a power cord retaining device which is suitable for both indoor and outdoor use. Still further, there is a need in the art for a power cord retaining device that remains attached at an electrical outlet, whether or not in use, and has no separate parts that could otherwise become lost.